Looking For Love
by The DTTs
Summary: She never looked for love, but love might just be looking for her and maybe in the form of... an ad? [MinaHeero Pairing]


**.::Looking For Love::.**  
Edited and By The DTTs

* * *

Welcome to LFL, the first story brought to you by The DTTs consisting of Sailor Angel, L Angeblood, and PsychoBunny. We are seperate authors come together to amuse and entertain your minds xD We have each of our own stories, so feel free to read those and please **review resposibly. **Tell us why you like this, what part made you smile, what parts didn't you like, ect. When you do this instead of just one line, we as authors get to know you a lot more and understand you, our readers. Constructive critism is **always **welcome and appreciated. And we hope you enjoyed reading this. Please excuse our late updates. RL really sucks xD A few things to clear up...

* * *

**Notice:  
**As some of you may know, we are members at Aria's Ink, a Sailor Moon Fanfiction and Writing Community. Lately, we've (AI ppl) been very concerned over the declining state of the SM fandom (all fandom, actually) and writing in general. So, over the past few days, I and a lot of dedicated members helped to develop **W.I.S.E.**, a program to help restore the Sailor Moon fandom to its former glory. **W.I.S.E.** stands for 'Writing to Improve Standards of Excellence', and its aims are to improve fanfiction writing by encouraging authors through honest critiques. By critiquing honestly, writers are better able to learn from their mistakes and grow in their writing.  
  
**W.I.S.E.** isn't just about getting reviews, it's also about establishing a connection between authors and readers. Authors can help the critiquing process by leaving discussion questions such as "Are there any particular phrases, images or scenes that stand out and linger?" or "Does the beginning invite you into the story and pique your interest?" By opening a dialogue with your readers, you'll get better feedback and learn more about your readers than saying "Read and review!" at the end of each update.  
  
So **W.I.S.E. up! Read a fic, Review a fic, Revive fanfic standards!**  
  
If you'd like to learn more about **W.I.S.E.**, feel free to contact any one of us. Also, **L Angelblood** is a staff member at **A W.I.S.E Decision**. It's a C2 community for good, well written stories that we as well as others love. Looking for a good read, then check it out, and subscribe! 

**http:www .fanfiction. net / c2 / 3053 / 0 / 1 / **

* * *

**Full Summary:** Growing up in the heart of Tokyo, Aino Minako survived without love and proclaimed the notion of ever falling in love as a frivolous thing. She waited patiently as her father ignored her throughout her childhood, she silently watched as her best friends slowly, one by one, began to fall in love, leaving her totally alone. Love existed, but just not for Minako.  
  
She never looked for love, but love might just be looking for her and maybe in the form of... an ad?  
  
**Standard Disclaimers Apply (for all chapters):** Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belong to us, we're just toying with them. All original characters and this story however, were created by us, so please don't plagiarize. If you do even get the idea to in your head, just remember you will have 3 rabid, furious, DTTs on your tail. Believe us when we say it's scary. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**.::Prologue::.**  
  
Minako Aino slowly gazed up the building looming over her with determined cerulean eyes. Clenching the paper in her hand tighter, she cursed the names of her 'best friends' who'd put her up to this. But you had to hand it to them; they could be very persuasive when they wanted to be, especially when it came to blackmailing.  
  
Sighing, Minako accepted her fate and strolled into the building of Tokyo Times with a flip of her golden blonde hair tied back in a ridiculously large red bow. Mentally repeating 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can' over and over again, Minako vowed silently to kill her 'friends' once this whole thing was all over. Sure they were just meaning well, but did it have to be so…so…INSANE?!?! Thinking back 2 nights prior, she wished she'd never suggested 'Truth or Dare' to her friends. Even if they had had a couple of good laughs at Ami's expense… Watching her dirty dance to Christina Aguilera's Dirrty was a sight she'd always remember...  
  
**::Flashback::**  
  
Downing another glass of wine, Minako attempted to drown out the all too animated chatter of her giggling girlfriends. It wasn't so much as being annoyed with the girls; it was the direction their discussion was turning that had Minako hiding behind the alcohol-induced haze.  
  
With the movie over and the majority of the snack foods gone, the girls all huddled around in a circle gossiping about acquaintances and their own personal love life - or lack there of. Sitting back silently, Minako watched the interaction of her companions with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Actually, Yuuchirou and I have decided to start seeing each other on a regular basis. So I suppose we're a couple now. Though, we haven't even had an actual date since the decision." Rei spoke with humor, the slightest bit of enthusiasm gracing her voice.  
  
"You and Yuuchirou?! Are you sure it wasn't it just you who made the decision?" Makoto had shot the remark as a statement more than a question to the raven-haired beauty that sat across from her.  
  
"It was made mostly on my part but he agreed to it too." She answered lightly, trying to hide the rising irritation.  
  
"Figures." Makoto muttered under her breath.  
  
"You say something, Mako-chan?" Rei asked her casually, with a slightly dangerous undercurrent in her voice.  
  
Ami coughed in order to stifle her laughter; Makoto nonchalantly crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.  
  
"Hai, I said that I was happy for you, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei had a strange on-again-off-again relationship with Yuuchirou that could rival Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck's. You'd think that the poor love-sick fool would have learned by now that it was useless to chase after Rei. Even after she'd broken his heart so many times, the idiotic man was so smitten with her that he just kept coming back for more.  
  
"Thanks." A small smile suddenly crossed her features but just as quickly, vanished.  
  
Sitting in the far corner, Minako idly swished the remnants of her drink in the glass as she half-heartedly listened to the conversation.  
  
How pathetic could she get? Here she was, Minako Aino, rising supermodel and legendary soldier of love, and she didn't even have so much as a crush. For God's sake, there wasn't a decent guy out there that she was even remotely interested in. Damn it!  
  
Wasn't she supposed to be out hunting for a guy on a Friday night? Hell yeah! Instead, however, she was stuck here binging on Ben and Jerry's ice cream and wine, listening to her friend's gush over their own boyfriends. The last thing she needed was to be reminded how lonesome her own love life was.  
  
Usagi let out a girlish squeal accompanied by giggles and a snort when Rei happened to mention how lovey-dovey she and Mamoru could get in public.  
  
A sad smile gave way as she focused on her friends. She really was happy for them though. Being the soldier of love, Minako could easily detect the love and affection couples had for one another. She clearly saw the love her friends had for their significant others.  
  
Blushing, Ami covered her face with her hands as Rei and Usagi teased her about her recent date with Ryoku. Though wallowing in her self-pity, Minako had to admit it was cute. Ami had the brainy-boy Ryoku, Lita had her best male friend Shinozaki, Rei had the ex-rock star Yuuchirou - sort of - and Usagi had her prince, Mamoru.  
  
Hiccupping slightly, Minako held out her wine glass towards Makoto who had the wine bottle in her lap.  
  
"Fill 'er up, Mako-chan."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Makoto complied to her request with a lop-sided grin.  
  
"If you're not too careful, Mina-chan, you'll end up drunk." She warned in a playful manner.  
  
"Not soon enough." That was all Minako said before tipping her glass and drinking more than half of it in one big gulp.  
  
She had come to terms with her mind that she would probably never marry, never find true love, or have kids. Instead she'd become one of those old spinster ladies with a hundred cats that gawked and scolded the young couples who would make out in public. She cringed at the visual that came to mind.  
  
"What about you, Mina-chan? Had any men knocking down your door lately?" Usagi nudged her in the arm, nearly causing Minako to sacrifice her wine by spilling it.  
  
"Why you so interested, Usagi-chan?" Minako replied nervously. She really didn't want to talk about those horrific experiences called 'blind dates' that some of her model friends had set her up on. Obviously, that's not the answer Usagi was looking for because she seemed confused and frowned.  
  
"Because I'm your best friend. Why else? Now tell us, is there a special someone we should know about?" Usagi's eyes lit up in excitement while she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.  
  
Minako audibly gulped and began to sweat as she felt four pairs of eyes look at her expectantly. She felt like she was under interrogation for a crime she didn't commit. There had to be some way she could distract them before they could concoct an oh-so-brilliant plan to get her a date. Ah-ha! How about Truth or Dare?  
  
"Not really. Hey, I have an idea! Let's play a game of Truth or Dare!" Thankfully, the girls were more than happy to go along with Minako's suggestion.  
  
"Good, I'll start first then. Ami, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth. No, dare. I'll go with dare." Ami mumbled uncertainly.  
  
"Alrighty then, I dare you to dance dirty to the music of my choice!" Minako grinned in triumph. This was going to be fun.  
  
"First of all you must change into something more…" Minako looked at Ami's clean cut all too nice wear, "decent for this occasion." She smiled fully, her lipid eyes glowing naughtily. Ami recoiled in fear. Imagine poor reserved Ami in trashy clothing. This would definitely be priceless.  
  
Breaking out of her train of thought, she hurriedly got up, grabbed Ami hastily and ushered her into the bedroom. Once inside, Minako began her devious plan of entertainment and unquestionably eventful show for her friends and, of course, for her own twisted pleasures in seeing Ami in one of her "slutty" clothes.  
  
"OK Ami, now here is your chance to shed your ultra irritating good girl image. It's time to get oh so dirrrty girl." Minako giggled uncontrollably. Ami coward back in fear. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
"Why me?" Ami said pleadingly as she was dragged into the enormous closet.  
  
"First things first…your clothes are a definite no no." Minako rummaged through the tons of clothing until she came upon a pleated mini skirt she hadn't worn in ages, a black outerwear bra, and finally a red shirt. "Then, naturally, accessories." She reached farther into her walk-in closet. "A little bit of this, some of these…hehehehehe, this is going to be great..."  
  
After some time in the closet, she took her chosen items and sat at her vanity table. She took a pair of scissors and began her artwork. Lord, help Ami!  
  
_awhile later  
_  
Ami walked out of the bathroom and took a look at her appearance in the stand-up mirror at the far end of Minako's bedroom. She gasped. "Oh…My…God…" Ami was totally speechless. Everything about her had changed. She had on the pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh (actually a lot shorter), followed by the black bra and over that was a bright orange fish-net shirt that reached just below her bust. She had on biker gloves that had holes, and spiked wrist band with a matching necklace (well it looked more like a dog collar). On her knees were knee pads and her feet were adorned with leather boots. They weren't that high but it gave that extra height that she needed to make her legs look even longer. She looked positively skanky in the outfit. Her hair was left just the way it was, blue cropped hair reaching a little below her ears, but some parts were braided with beads and strings of all types of colors. (AN: Think Christina Aguilera in the "Dirrrty" video)  
  
With shaken hands she reached up and patted her head. "What have you done to me, Mina?" She was ready to faint.  
  
"Aww, come now Ames, this is going to be spectacular, and plus it's your dare, you went along with the game and knew about the consequences of joining." Minako lied; even if Ami backed off, they would definitely pull her back in and somehow make her join, whether she liked it or not.  
  
"That's a damn lie, and you know it!" Ami replied hotly. No way was she ever going to go back out there in this.  
  
"Too bad, so sad." Mina grabbed Ami's arm into the centre of the room. "Now, you have to practice your moves." Just before she was about to begin her dance lessons, she hurriedly went to the drawer and grabbed a CD. Minako hastily ran to the other end and put it in. Raunchy beats accompanied by a sweet melodic voice played in a low whisper. For the others not to hear, she'd set the volume to low.  
  
"HELL NO! MINAKO! No way! No, how…"  
  
Minako stepped back into the living room where her friends were patiently waiting dressed in a blue and white stripped suit. A stage was made big enough for Ami's dance, which even included a pole.  
  
"Took you long enough, Mina-chan" whined Usagi.  
  
"Yes, but it will definitely be worth it." Clearing her throat, she set the ball rolling for the evening.  
  
"Ladies, and well, ladies, I, Minako Aino, beauty extraordinaire, will be your host for this evening," she started  
  
"Welcome all to the one and only Moon Rouge, the foxiest strip club in all of Tokyo," her voice oozed manly.  
  
"And what a show we have for you this lovely night." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Now shall we start the show?" she perked her ears out.  
  
"Yes!" they all hollered back enthusiastically.  
  
"Alrighty then, let me introduce to you all fine lookin' females to the sexy, the soulful, the ever beautiful… Blue Moon…"  
  
Minako ran off the stage and stood to the side of the stereo. Cranking up the volume to maximum, she pressed play.  
  
_Dirrty (dirrty)_  
  
Minako rushed back towards the side and turned on the colored lamps.  
  
_Filthy (filthy)_  
  
A pair of knee-high boots glistened in the techno-colors.  
  
_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
_  
Three pairs of eyes widened in total shock, following their gaze up the bare pair of legs, past the REALLY short mini skirt, to the back of Ami; their sweet, innocent Ami.  
  
They all gasped simultaneously. Holy sweet mother of pearls!  
  
"AMIIIII?!?!" they all but screamed, their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
_Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!_  
  
She turned around to reveal her new changed appearance to their liking. She cat walked up to the front grabbed a karaoke mic, and sang to the naughtiness within, and it wanted to be released.  
  
_Ladies move, gentlemen move _

_Somebody ring the alarm _

_A fire on the roof _

_Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin' elbows)  
I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin' elbows)_  
  
_Ooh, I'm overdue _

_Gimme some room, _

_I'm comin' through _

_Paid my dues, I'm in the mood _

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room _

_DJ's spinnin' (show your hands)  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that ... to get me off _

_Sweatin' till my clothes come off_  
  
She twisted, turned and dipped low, showing off her thong with 'Nasty' written on it to her friends. And boy did they get an eye full. It was exactly what Christina had done in her video. The moves, the grooves; every twist, turn, and twirl, flip of the hair, of which she really didn't have any, was identical to the video, except it wasn't Christina dancing raucously. No, it was Ami; the shy, sweet, homework preaching Ames. Except for this side had never been shown.  
  
_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning.  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
No question, time for some action!_  
  
_Temperature's up (Can you feel it)  
'Bout to erupt (so get) _

_Gonna get my girls _

_Get your boys _

_Gonna make some noise..._  
  
Minako smiled in the corner. Her eyes followed everything Ami did; savoring the fruit of her toils. She was so not Ami tonight, and all it took was a change of wardrobe.  
  
She laughed out loud when she saw Ami teasing Usagi-chan. 'Oh my! Where did she learn to do this?!'  
  
Gonna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat drippin' over my body Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Minako watched as Ami crouched on the floor. Oh this was great…

* * *

Flustered beyond belief, Ami sat down begrudgingly and glared at the others as they rolled around on the floor in hysterics.  
  
"Sorry... Ami-chan, but it was... just so... funny…" Usagi gasped between breaths.  
  
"We're not... laughing at you... really. We're laughing...with you…" Minako brushed away the tears from her eyes. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. Minako never knew it was possible to laugh so much without bursting an organ.  
  
"Ami! Where on God's green earth did you learn to do THAT?!" Rei wondered urgently.  
  
"Yea, Ames. I mean, I thought you were only interested in books, not X-tina's behind." Ami glared daggers at Makoto for that comment.  
  
"I refuse to reveal anything." Her face turned bright red in embarrassment.  
  
This just caused another bout of laughter.  
  
"Well, fine then. Now, it's my turn. Usagi, truth or dare?' Ami said in a quick attempt to take the spotlight off her. With the humor subsided, Usagi rolled up her arm sleeves in a mocking manner.  
  
"Alright then, dare. Go ahead, do your worst." She said determinately.  
  
"I dare you to drink the rest of the wine that's left in the bottle." Ami spoke with pride, like she'd just thought of the most brilliant dare ever.  
  
"Aww, Ami. That's not a fun dare. Come on, can't I have another one." Usagi wrinkled her nose in distaste. Ami shook her head and pointed to the bottle still in Makoto's lap.  
  
"Drink up." Makoto said while handing her the bottle.  
  
After the last droplets of wine were gone, Usagi stumbled about the room in a drunken stupor.  
  
"See Ami-chan, I told you that wasn't a very fun dare. You should have given me a better one." She poked Rei in the chest with an accusing finger.  
  
"You baka! Ami-chan's over there!" Rei gripped Usagi by the shoulders and spun her around in Ami's direction.  
  
"Oh… Hi Ami-chan! How are you? Would you like a drink?" Usagi greeted cheerfully and bounced her way over to Ami, wrapping her in a hug.  
  
"OK, it's my turn now! Is it just me or is it hot in here? I'm really hot. Oh yeah. Mina-chan, truth or dare?" Usagi began stripping herself of her over-layer of clothing as she spoke.  
  
"Definitely dare." Minako tried not to laugh at the drunken Usagi. Down to her undershirt, Rei stopped Usagi as she started working on her pants.  
  
"Ooh, I was hoping you'd pick that!" Usagi snickered out loud and grabbed her bag. "I dare you to go to Tokyo Times and submit this." She quickly rummaged through her bag and handed Minako a piece of rumbled newspaper. Minako quickly scanned it and shook her head immediately.  
  
"No. No. N-O! NO!"  
  
"Oh come on Minako!" whined Usagi, "I did my dare, now it's your turn and I dare you to submit this love ad." Usagi grinned brightly, the discarded clothes and frustrated Rei now forgotten.  
  
After the initial shock wore off and she had picked up her jaw from off the floor, Minako stuck her chin out proudly.  
  
"There's no way your getting me to degrade myself by advertising for love!" Minako practically yelled in outrage. Minako was mortified. She didn't believe in love. Love was for her friends, not her.  
  
"That's not fair! You have to do it! I mean if I had to drink that wine and Ami had to do striptease..."  
  
"I did not do a striptease!" Ami denied vehemently.  
  
"...yeah, whatever. The point is that if we had to do it, you have to do it too!" Usagi explained logically, sitting back with a smug look.  
  
"And if I don't?" Mina challenged.  
  
"If you don't, we'll submit the ad ourselves." Rei put in rather smugly. Minako shot eyes of poisonous venom at her.  
  
"And we'll be sure to include that lovely picture of you in the grass hula skirt and coconut bra." Makoto's eyes held an impish gleam.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Minako glared at them all.  
  
"Try us." Rei smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"Dammit all to hell!" Mina plopped onto couch; her life had just been turned upside down. Well, it was going to be.  
  
**::End of Flashback::**  
  
"Miss? Miss? Miss, are you listening?" The receptionist's inquiring voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, oh yes. I would like to submit this to the Looking for Love section…"

* * *

That's it for now, tune in next time. And please **review** (good ones) so we can improve and any suggestions are alawys loved xD Can you tell which part is done by who? xP 


End file.
